MORE THAN STONE
by Khafid
Summary: Kai dikutuk jadi batu gara gara ngelakuin this and that. D.O & Kyungsoo kembar identik yang gan pengen identik. KAISOO ONE SHOT. SIDE STORY ※ MY SECURITI ※ YAOI. NC INSIDE. dosa tanggung bersama.


MORE THAN STONE

_**Side Story KAISOO from (REPOST) My Security**_.

DISCLIMER UMUM BERLAKU

CAST : Sama kayak my security

Genre : romance aja

Ratenya : **M-**

**DLL. **(males nulis gue, udah malem soalnya)

WarnING : **NC** inside, **YAOI, TYPHOO ADALAH SENI, DLDR!, **Ini adalah pengalaman pertama bikin NC jadi siapin kantong kresek yy buat jaga – jaga kalo pen muntah. Gue gak jamin ncnya bakal kerasa. Dan buat Maple, ini khusus buat kamu dan para KaiSoo shipper. Hope you like it.

A/N : FF ini dibuat berdasarkan hasil khayalan saya. Tidak ada unsur plagiarism didalamnya, munggkin beberapa kalimat mainstream banyak bertebaran. Ff ini dibuat semata – mata untuk HOBI, DAN TIDAK ADA MAKSUD LAIN. TERIMAKASIH ATAS PARTISISPASINYA.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari baru, suasana baru, teman baru, semuanya baru dimata seorang namja yang bernama Kyungsoo. Kecuali sosok sang saudara kembar D.O a.k.a Sookyung dan pamanya Siwon. Kebanyakan saudara kembar diluar sana memiliki ikatan batin kuat dan bahkan sebagian ada yang tidak bisa dipisahkan, tapi tidak dengan Do Twins ini. Mereka memiliki 2 kebribadian yang sangat terbalik ditambah sifat egois dan individualism yang tumbuh dalam diri mereka masing – masing. Namun mereka jarang terlihat bertengkar itu dikarena mereka jarang bersama. Dari kecil mereka selalu bermain dengan teman masing – masing. D.O memiliki kepribadian yang cenderung Tegas dan berwibawa, sedangkan Kyungsoo dia terlihat lebih lemah. Namun jika kau sudah mengenalnya dengan baik, kalian akan tidak percaya dengan apa yang kalian lihat.

D.O adalah kakak jika dilihat dari waktu kelahiran mereka yang hanya berjarak seper sekian menit. Kyungsoo dia sebenarnya sangat menyayangi kakaknya namun dia tidak pandai mengungkapkan perasaanya. Peranganya selalu kaku, tapi itu hanya kedok dan hanya seorang yang mengetahui ini. Kyungsoo memiliki jiwa petualang yang lebih besar dari pada D.O yang sulit menyesuaikan diri dengan dunia baru. Bisa dikatakan Kyungsoo itu lebih liar dari kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, ayo kita makan malam." D.O membangunkan Kyungsoo yang tengah berselancar dalam alam mimpinya. Mereka menuju sebuah guci besar yang memiliki lubang sebagai jalan air.

"Katanya ingin makan ? kenapa kita kesini ?"

"Cuci mukamu dulu Soo-ie, kau terlihat mengerikan dengan garis mengkilat di pipimu itu !"

Kyungsoo meraba pipinya dan mendapati cairan bening kental hasil penyulinganya?. Dia mengibaskan tanganya karena merasa jijik, lalu membasuh mukanya dengan air yang mengalir dari Guci.

"Haah, segarnya !"

"Euuh, kau tidak pernah berubah ternyata" komentar D.O saat mereka berjalan menuju ruang makan. Setelah itu tidak ada percakapan lain yang terjadi diantara mereka. Orang sekitar yang melihat Do Twins ini hanya berdecak kagum akan kekompakan sementara yang dipertontonkan sekalipun dari segi penampilan mereka terlihat sangat berbeda. Kyungsoo memiliki rambut yang agak panjang dengan warna merah maroon sedangkan D.O dengan kepala plontos. Makan malam itu berlangsung sangat tenang karena Panda yang selalu kelaparan telah pergi. Sedikit banyak dari mereka merindukan kegaduhan yang dibuat oleh Tao misalnya adalah Changmin, semenyebalkan apapun panda itu Changmin selalu menganggapnya adik kecil yang sangat ia sayangi.

Setelah makan malam berakhir, penghuni Kuil akan memasuki kelas untuk mempelajari beberapa materi yang akan diterangkan oleh Biksu – biksu terpilih. Saat semuanya larut dalam kegiatan mereka, Kyungsoo yang pada dasarnya tidak bisa diam memutuskan untuk berkeliling area sekitar Kuil. Dia mengendap – endap agar tidak ketahuan D.O . inilah alasan orang tuanya mengirim Kyungsoo kekuil sang kakak. Kyungsoo selalu berbuat hal yang tidak penting dan cenderung membahayakan keselamatnya. 1 minggu sebelum keberangkatanya ke kuil, Kyungsoo mengikuti balap liar dan membuat lawan mainya mati dikarenakan Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengendalikan mobilnya sehingga menabrak mobil lawan hingga mobil itu ringsek, dan membuat pengemudinya mati kehabisan darah. Tapi karena kuasa kakeknya yang seorang pejabat Negara, Kyungsoo bisa terbebas dari semua tuntutan hukum. Bukan hanya itu saja, orang tuanya pernah beberapa kali memergoki kyungsoo yang sedang bercumbu dengan pasangannya. Hingga akhirnya Orang Tuanya menyerahkan Kyungsoo pada D.O agar adiknya itu tidak bisa melakukan hal konyol yang sering dia lakukan, juag agar kembar bersaudara itu menjadi lebih akrab selayaknya saudara kembar.

"Waah, jika tau berkeliling dihutan semenyenangkan ini seharusnya dari dulu saja aku ikut D.O. !" gumam Kyungsoo yang mulai berjalan memasuki hutan. Dia sangat antusias dengan kegiatanya menyusuri hutan hingga dia tidak menyadari sosok – sosok mengerikan yang muncul dibelakangnya.

Fiuuh, BRUUUSSSS. Tiba - tiba Angin berhembus kencang, disusul hujan deras yang mendadak turun. Kyungsoo yang tidak membawa payung segera berlari menuju sebuah bangunan tua yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Sial ! kenapa hujan tidak izin dulu sih saat akan turun" umpatnya kesal.

"_Kyungsoo ~" _bulu kuduk Kyungsoo merinding seketika saat dia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dari balik pintu ruangan dibelakangnya. Karena tidak yakin jika seseorang itu ada dibalik pintu, Dia mencoba melihat sekitarnya dan tidak ada apapun.

"Nuguya ?" teriak Kyungsoo

"_kyungsoo~" _ lagi, suara itu terdengar, Kyungsoo yang merasa dipermainkan oleh orang yang telah memanggilnya dengan penuh emosi mendobrak pintu.

BRAAAAKKK

BRUUKK "Aduuh,….."

Bersamaan dengan terhempasnya daun pintu, sosok patung batu yang sedari tadi berdiri dan mengintip Kyungsoo yang basah kuyup karena hujan terjatuh dan tersungkur dilantai. Karana patung itu adalah patung batu ajaib, tentunya patung itu bisa bersuara dan mengaduh kesakitan. Pekikan kesakitan itu tentu saja mengagetkan Kyungsoo. Pasalnya setelah pintu tua itu terbuka Kyungsoo tidak melihat siapapun dan hanya menemukan patung yang tergeletak . Kyungsoo tidak curiga dengan patung itu dia hanya mengacuhkannya dan berjalan memasuki ruang yang penuh dengan buku itu. Rasa kesalnya yang tadi timbul menguap begitu saja saat dia menemukan hal menarik. Semisterius apapun Kyungsoo, dia adalah seorang yang sangat menggemari buku terutama buku tua.

"Wow, kenapa D.O tak pernah bercerita tentang tempat mengagumkan ini" pekiknya senang.

Kembali Ke patung ajaib tadi, patung itu masih shok dengan hal yang terjadi barusan. Bagaimana bisa seorang namja bertubuh kecil seperti Kyungsoo bisa mendobrak pintu berat perpustakaan ini.

Hingga sebuah kekikan yang terdengar menggelikan memenuhi indra pendengaranya. Kai tidak salahkan ? tempat mengerikan ini disebut tempat mengagumkan ? astaga seharusnya Kyungsoo dibawa ke psikiater, pikir Kai.

Patung batu itu berdiri dan berubah menjadi sosok manusia, dia menepuk – nepuk bajunya yang selalu berdebu itu lalu berjalan menuju singgah sananya ( meja perpustakaan). Tadinya dia tertarik dengan Kyungsoo, namun setelah insiden barusan moodnya hilang begitu saja. Kai memutuskan untuk berdiri dibalik meja tinggi itu dan mengubah visualnya lagi menjadi batu dia mengamati hujan yang turun dengan tatapan sayu. Kapan aku bisa menjadi normal kembali ? batin Kai nelangsa. Masih segar diingatanya jika penunggu perpustakaan yang sebenarnya, mengutuk kai menjadi patung batu yang akan menggantikan tugas untuk menunggu perpustakaan itu selamanya kecuali jika ada laki – laki yang bersedia melakukan this and that dengan Kai. Kai langsung lemas begitu mendengar kutukan nista itu, secara kai itu hanya pernah melakukan itu dengan wanita, dan mana mungkin ada penghuni kuil yang mau membantunya. Kakek sialan ! umpat kai dalam hati begitu mengingat wajah menyebalkan sang pengutuk.

Kai yang sedang melamunkan nasib sialnya terkejut begitu merasakan sesuatu tersampir dipundaknya. Dia dengan hati – hati melirik kearah bahunya dan menemukan kaus basah yang tadi digunakan Kyungsoo.

"Eh, tunggu dulu. Jika ini kaus Kyungsoo, berarti dia sedang ote – ote ( bahasa saya : half naked ) sekarang ?" batin kai. Dia dengan hati – hati menggerakan tubuhnya menghadap tempat membaca dan alangkah terkejutnya dia begitu melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah bertelanjang dada duduk diatas meja dengan pose yang begitu menggoda dimata mesum Kai. Tatapam Kai terkunci pada tonjilan kecil didada sebelah kiri Kyungsoo.

Tes Tes (bukan suara hujan, melainkan darah yang mengalir dari hidung mancung kai yang telah berubah menjadi sosok manusia lagi)

"Sial, dia begitu menggoda!" pekik Kai riang dalam hati. Tanpa membuang waktu Kai segera berteleport dibelakang Kyungsoo yang tengah asik membaca. Kai menelan ludahnya kasar saat matanya langsung dihadapkan pada punggung putih bersih milik kyungsoo. Karena tidak ingin diganggu Kai dengan perlahan memutar telunjuk tanganya dan membuat pintu tertutup dengan perlahan, kai juga tidak lupa mengunci pintu itu.

"_mulai dari mana yaa ? ahaa, kurasa membuat Kissmark sebanyak mungkin akan sangat mengasyikan khu khu khu khu"_

Otak mesum Kai mulai bekarja sesuai alur. Kai dengan perlahan memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dan membuat sang korban menegang. Kyungsoo dibuat semakin merinding saat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat ditengkuknya. Kai yang awalnya ingin menjilat tengkuk mulus Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya dan mendekatkan bibir tebalnya pada daun telinga Kyungsoo.

"Namamu Kyungsoo kan ? perkenalkan, aku Kai. Penjaga perpustakaan ini" Kyungsoo yang mendengar suara berat nan rendah itu menjadi terpancing. Sisi liarnya yang seminggu ini hampa seolah mendapat mainan baru.

"Ya, aku kyungsoo. Jadi apa kau ini heum ? muncul seperti hantu, dan seingatku hanya aku satu – satunya manusia disini ?" hening beberapa saat. Kai beberapa kali menghela nafasnya.

"Kita sama. Hanya saja aku telah dikutuk !" pernyataan itu terdengar menggelikan untuk Kyungsoo yang tidak mau memperayai hal semacam kutukan dkk.

"Kau fikir aku akan per…" perkataan Kyungsoo terpotong begitu dia merasakan tangan hangat yang tadi memeluknya terasa lebih keras dan dingin, seperti batu. Dia melihat tangan itu dan tercengan dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kau… percaya sekarang heum ?" jiwa mesum Kai muncul lagi saat melihat tengkuk Kyungsoo yang semakin jelas karena gerakan kecil kyungsoo. Dia berucap dengan suara rendah yang menggelitik telinga.

Sluurp

Mata Kyungsoo menyayu begitu merasakan benda hangat tak bertulang Kai menjilat dan mengulum daun telinganya. Kyungsoo menyeringai tipis dan berpura – pura tak acuh pada Kai yang asik mengulum kupingnya dengan focus kembali pada bukunya. Sementara kai yang merasa diacuhkan mulai menggerakan tanganya menuju keatas. Dia meraba – raba dada Kyungsoo dan tersenyum puas saat menemukan tonjolan kecil yang dicarinya.

Kyungsoo berusaha mati – matian menahan desahanya, dia ingin melihat sejauh mana service yang akan dilakukan Kai. Dan Kyungsoo hampir saja kehilangan kendali saat Kai menghisap kuat telinganya.

Kai mengakhiri kulumanya pada telinga kyungsoo dengan jilatan kecil. Dia kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bedan kecil sekilas pipi tembam Kyungsoo dan tersenyum. Setelah itu hening melanda, hanya suara air yang berlomba jatuh yang terdengar. Hujan diluar masih sangat deras, tapi entah kenapa ruangan itu menjadi sangat hangat.

"Kenapa …?" kai memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. Kyungsoo yang tadinya masih duduk tegak mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Kai, dia menyamankan posisinya dan memejamkan matanya lalu melempar buku yang sudah terabaikan sejak tadi ke kursi.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan ?" Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah rupawan Kai. Dia sempat terkagum akan keeksotisan kulit kai.

"melawan…. untuk apa ?" Tanya Kyungsoo polos

"Untuk ini.." CUP

Kai meendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir sewarna ceri itu dengan lembut. Tanpa disangka Kai, Kyungsoo dengan gerakan lembut mengulum bibir bawah Kai dan mulai memejamkan matanya, Kai hanya diam dan menikmati ciuman itu.

"Karna aku menginginkanya." Jawab kyungsoo setelah cuman itu terlepas. Mendapati lampu hijau itu, Kai dengan penuh semangat berpindah kedepan Kyungsoo. Dia menurunkan tubuh kyungsoo lalu merubah posisi, kai yang tadinya berdiri menjadi duduk dimeja dan kyungsoo dengan senang hati duduk dipangkauan kai. Kai mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium kyungsoo, kecupan singkat mengawali ciuman panjang itu hingga beberapa detik setelahnya kecupan manis itu berubah menjadi ciuman penuh nafsu dan lebih menuntut. Kuluman, jilatan, pertarungan lidah menghiasi ciuman penuh nafsu itu. Sampai saat ini tak ada satupun yang terlihat mendominasi, baik kai maupun Kyungsoo mereka terlihat sangat kompak memberi kesempatan satu sama lain untuk saling menguasai sang partner. Kecipak dan desahan tertahan mulai memenuhi ruangan itu, suhu yang tadinya hangat berubah memanas. Kyungsoo dengan cekatan membantu Kai untuk melepas jubah coklat khas penghuni kuil hingga tersisa celana putih panjang. Kyungso meraba perut sixpack kai lalu membuat pola – pola abstrak diantara abs Kai. Lenguhan – lenguhan kecil masih menghiasi ciuman panas itu. Kai menuntun tangan kyungsoo yang masih bermain – main diperutnya untuk memeluk lehernya. Dia kemudian menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo untuk memperdalam ciuman itu.

"Emmhh…"

Ciuman itu terlepas setelah Kai merasakan pukulan pada dadanya, Kyungsoo mulai kehabisan nafas. Kai menempelkan dahi mereka dan berbisik tepat didepan bibir Kyungsoo yang sudah membengkak.

"Jangan menyesali keputusanmu kyungsoo"

.

.

.

.

.

Kini, Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah sama – sama full naked. Kyungsoo tengah duduk dimeja dengan kai yang sibuk mengulum penisnya. Kyungsoo melampiaskan kenikmatanya dengan menjambak rambut yang sengaja kai panjangkan.

"Ahh, lebih cepat Kaiih…"

Kai mempercepat gerakan mengulum dan menghisap penis Kyungsoo setelah mendengar desahaan indah yang keluar dari kyungsoo.

"Ka kai, aku hampir sampaiihh,,," kai menghentikan permainanya begitu merasakan penis kyungsoo yang mulai membesar didalam mulutnya, dan membuat Kyungsoo mengarang kesal saat dia harus menunda orgasmenya lagi. Semenjak 30 menit yang lalu Kai tidaK pernah membiarkanya klimaks barang sedikitpun.

"Kai~ biarkan aku menikmatinya~" rajuk Kyungsoo.

"Kita lakukan bersama Baby~"

Dengan perlahan tangan kanan Kai mendorong pelan bahu Kyungsoo untuk membuat namja bermata belo itu terbaring di meja semantara tangan yang satunya dia gunakan untuk melebarkan Kaki Kyungsoo, dia mengelus Hole Kyungsoo dan membuat gerakan memutar disana.

"EUuh, jangan menggodaaku Kaii…" rajuk Kyungsoo. Kai hanya tersenyum menaggapi rajukan itu.

"Sabar baby, Kulum ini !" Kai mengarahkan tiga jari tanganya kedepan wajah Kyungsoo. Dan dengan senang hati Kyungsoo mengulum jari – jari itu dengan sesekali meberikan kedipan nakal pada Kai.

"Cukup" Kai sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan wajah menggoda itu. Dia segera menarik ketiga jarinya dan mengarahkan satu jarinya pada lubang anal Kyungsoo.

"Jika sakit cakar saja punggungku, arrasseo ?"

"Eumm.."

Dengan perlahan Kai memulai kegiatan penetrasinya pada lubang anal Kyungsoo yang masih perjaka itu, tidak mengherankan karena itu adalah pengalaman pertamanya melakukan sex dengan seorang laki – laki. Kyungsoo sangat menikmati permainan Kai, dia hampir saja orgasme sebelum Kai dengan tiba – tiba memasukan Ketiga jarinya secara bersamaan kedalam Hole sempit kyungsoo. Pundak Kai yang tadinya mulus menjadi penuh luka cakaran Kyungsoo. Namun pekikan sakit yang tadi terdengar menjadi desahan yang sangat keras saat Kai menyentuh titik terdalam Kyungsoo dengan ketiga jarinya.

"Ahhh, disana KAihh…. Ahh Haaahhh lebih cepatth"

Kai sesekali membuat gerakan seperti menggunting didalam hole kyungsoo, dia dengan sengaja menusuk dengan Kuat titik terdalam Kyungsoo hingga kyungsoo semakin mendesah dengan tidak terkendali.

"Ah aahh Kai, aaku hampir sampaiihh…"

"Yaahh….." lagi Kai menghentikan permainaya dan mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari hole sempit kyungsoo.

Plop

"kita langsung keintinya saja ya ? kali ini aku akan membiarkanmu klimaks sayang" Kai merayu Kyungsoo yang merajuk karena kai dengan tidak berperi ke-klimaks-an menghentikan permainnya.

"Yaksoo…" Kai mengangguk mantap dan mulai mendekatkan ujung penisnya yang sudah hard dan basah oleh pre cum ke lubang anal kyungsoo. Dia menggesekkan ujung penisnya dan menghasilkan pukulan pada dada bidangnya.

"Cepatlah, jangan menggoda kuuh" keluh Kyungsoo.

"Ini akan sedikit sakit, jadi bersabarlah soo-ya" Kai mengecup dahi Kyungsoo dan melanjutkan kegiatnya. Kai mulai medorong penis besarnya kedalam hole sempit kyungsoo.

"Euuhh, kau sempit sekali Soo-ie.."

"Appo.."

"Bersabarlah sebentar lagi Kyung"

Kepala penis Kai sudah berhasil masuk kelubang sempit kyungsoo. Dia mendiamkan penisnya yang sudah masuk sebagian dan menghapus airmata yang mengalir dari mata besar kyungsoo. Kai kemudian membawa Kyungsoo kedalam ciuman lembut yang sangat memabukan hingga membuat Kyungsoo melupakan rasa sakitnya. Kai tidak tinggal diam, dia memanfaatkan keadaan itu untuk memperdalam tusukannya.

"eummhh.." Air mata mulai berjatuhan dari mata besar Kyungsoo, dia menggigit bibir tebal kai untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya. Sementara kai mengeluarkan penisnya hingga tersisa ujungnya saja lalu memulai geraka in out yang teramat pelan.

"Appo Kaii.." Kai melepas ciumanya dan mengcup mata belo Kyungsoo.

"Tenanglah, sebentar lagi tidak akan sakitth baby… ahhh, Kau sempit sekali."

Kai semakin memperdalam tusukanya, hingga pada tusukan ke lima dia menemukan titik terdalam Kyungsoo dan membuat namja bermata belo itu mendesah keras.

"Ahh, kai disana ! yaaaahh, ituhh…. Faster Kai….."

"As you wish Soo-ie"

Kai mempercepat gerakan in out nya dengan bertenaga. Dia semakin semangat begitu mendengar desahan Kyungsoo, dia tidak pernah merasa sebergairah ini saat bercinta. Perpustakaan itu sekarang dipenuhi dengan desahan nikmat yang saling besahutan, namun hujan tetap bisa meredam suara dari aktivitas panas itu.

"Kaii, deeper… faster… aahhh"

"Yeaahh Soo-ie, mendesahlah teruss, sebut namaku baby…."

"Kaiiii, ah ah.."

Kai dengan sigap mengeluarkan penisnya dan duduk menyandar didepan sebuah rak didekat mereka.

"giliranmu Sayang…. Ride me…"

Kyungsoo yang masih lemas dengan perlahan turun dari atas meja dan mendekati Kai, dia menjilat bibirnya erotis saat melihat penis gagah kai yang mengacung tegak bak pedang.

"Ahh, Kaii…" Kyungsoo mengarahkan penis Kai ke holenya dan memasukkan penis itu kedalamnya.

"Kau sangat keetaatt Soo-ie…"

Kyungsoo mencium Kai penuh nafsu dan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun.

Sret jleb sret jleb

Tiap tusukan yang membentur titik terdalamnya tak ayal membuat kaki Kyungsoo menjadi lemas tak bertenaga. Dia menghentikan gerakanya saat sudah tidak kuat menahan berat badanya. Dia mendudukaan tubuhnya dipangkuan Kai berbarengan dengan Klimaksnya.

"KAII…." Kyungsoo memeluk Kai dan membenamkan kepalanya didada Kai dan menikmati orgasmenya itu.

"Sudah selesai baby ? ayo kita lanjutkan.. aku masihhh belumm sampaii…" desah kai tepat didepan telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang masih lemas mengikuti saja saat Kai menggendongnya tanpa mengeluarkan penis tegangnya dari hole kyungsoo. Kai memutar tubuh Kyungsoo, menurunkanya lalu menyuruhnya menungging dan betumpu pada rak dengan posisi masih berdiri . Dia melebarkan kaki Kyungsoo dan mulai menciumi tengkuk Kyungsoo dan membuat Kissmark di sekitar punggung namja mungil itu. Kyungsoo memekik kecil ketika kai menggigit keras punggungnya. Setelah puas dengan kegiatanya dia mulai menegakan tubuhnya dan memegang pinggang ramping Kyungsoo lebih erat. Dengan perlahan dia menggerakan penisnya yang masih didalam kyungsoo. Pelan – palan, lalu berubah semakin tidak terkontrol saat Kyungsoo mulai mendesah hebat lagi.

"Ouhhh, Kaii, lebih cepatthh…"

"Ouuhh, kau tetap ketat saja Kyung…."

"Ahh hhaah haah,, kai. Aku hampir sampai…" Kai segera menutup lubang pada penis Kyungsoo saat namja itu akan klimaks.

"Arrgghh, lepas Kaiihh, aahh ahh"

"ouch, bersama Baby…" Kai semakin mempercepat tempo tusukannya. Sementara Kyungsoo sibuk mendesah dan berusaha mengetatkan otot analnya dan meremas penis kai didalam.

"Ahh, aku hampir sampai Baby….."

"ahh, Kai cepatlaahh. Euuhh aahh"

"KYUNGSOO…/KAII…"pekik mereka bersama saat keduanya mencapai klimaks. Sperma Kyungsoo tumpah dan mengotori sebagian buku dan sisanya bercecer di lantai keramik perpustakaan, sedangkan Sperma Kai tertinggal didalam kyungsoo dan sebagian mengalir keluar bersama cairan darah Kyungsoo.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Kai menggendong tubuh tanpa busana Kyungsoo ke sebuah ruangan yang berada dibelakang meja singgah sananya. Dia menidurkan tubuh polos Kyungsoo diatas matras hangat yang menjadi alas tidurnya selama ini. Kai menyelimuti tubuh polos kyungsoo sebatas leher lalu mangecup dahinya. Kai kemudian kembali ketempat mereka melakukan sex dan membersihkan semua sperma yang berceceran. Dia memunguti baju – baju yang berserakan dan memakai celana panjangnya.

Saat ia sampai didepan rak yang menjadi korbanya, dia tertegun saat melihat sperma yang bercecer memiliki warna yang berbeda.

"Gomawo Kungsoo-yaa. Mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi penjagamu. Bukan penjaga perpustakan tua ini." Kai menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan senyuman tertulusnya lalu memulai membersihkan beberapa buku yang kotor. Biarlah senyuman itu bertahan untuk sekarang, biarlah Kai menikmati kebahagiaanya sekarang, tidak ada yang Tau masa depan, kita hanya perlu menikmati dan mensyukuri yang ada sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

– **THE END –**

MATAKU PANAAS. TANGANKU GRINGGINGEEN?/

ABSURD KAN ? HAHAHAHAH.

MAAF KALO NC NYA GAK HOT.

MAAP KALO MENGECEWAKAN.

BUAT YANG NUNGGU KELANJUTAN MY SECURITY SABAR YA. DIKIT LAGI JADI AKU MASIH BINGUNG SAMA L-CARD Q/GAK ADA YANG NANYA/.

MIND TO REVIEW GUYS ?


End file.
